


The Sound of Silence - A Prerequisite

by NicestPancake



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (VERYVERY) Implied LGBTQ Characters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Based On Savvvy7's Fic, Death, Gen, Guns, I APOLOGIZE, I Tried Not To Imply It So Much, I'm Bad At Tags Too, IT'S SO MUCH BETTER, It happens, SO, and I failed, so beware of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicestPancake/pseuds/NicestPancake
Summary: Alexander was alone at the beginning.





	The Sound of Silence - A Prerequisite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savvvy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvvy7/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sound of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601292) by [Savvvy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvvy7/pseuds/Savvvy7). 



        Alexander was alone at the beginning - 

        He had moved to America after all that had happened, after his parents, his cousin, his brother. He had moved to America for a fresh start. Since the fall, he has since thought it ironic. Sure, he got a fresh start, but at who's expense?

        He stands up on the roof, he's almost giddy, as he watches the sun rise over his New York City. His smile turns into a frown though, when he realises the roof-access door is being dismantled by the zombies. He jumps from that roof to the next, disliking the lower roof, though he knows it's necessary to jump. He smirks, and lands on the rooftop after a good six feet of falling. He opens the door to that roof, and moves on.

        When he meets his first group of humans, he's scared. Scared for his life, actually. Three sisters, all having a colour, despite the fact that they had three completely different auras. Angelica, the oldest, really liked the colour pink. When he questioned the colourings, she merely answered, "It's still stealth if nothing is alive to send a warning." He admired her mind and her heart, but he feared that sometimes it might be just a  _little_  misplaced.

        Eliz, as she liked to be called, was the middle child.  As was the makeshift medic of the team, she was an important asset to them. There was an unmistakable air about her, that was the first thing he noticed. The second thing he noticed was how terrifying her sisters were. They'd willingly kill an ally for her, and her decided that he would as well. To her, he promised the world.

        Peggy, the youngest, was very bold, to the point that she could often be found sassing zombies. One time he walked into her doing her makeup,in the middle of the apocalypse and although he wanted to question, after the Angie Incident™ he didn't often question the Schuylers. Peggy, despite her quirks, could often be just as kind as her two sisters, when she felt like being nice.

        Summing up the sisters was a difficult thing to do, he found one night when writing in his journal. He couldn't find words that fit just how  _sacrificial_ Angelica could be. When Eliza came up in his writings, he had to pause to gather an inkling of a word. If Peggy asked, she wouldn't be able to get an answer about her clear personality. There was nothing to be said about them, not anything that wasn't an insult when referring to them.

        They all made sure he was safe, he made sure they were safe, and it was a group effort. After a while of wandering, they found they safest possible spot and set up a long-term camp. They only had three sleeping beds, but it worked out considering Alex and Eliza were dating.

Alex kissed her on the forehead, whispered a prayer in spanish, and promptly went to sleep.

       Then one day, he and Eliza were taking a break from running near a lamp, waiting on Angelica and Peggy. Eliza leaned on it, and it came crashing down on Alex in an unfortunate turn of events. Eliza had tried to lift the lamp off of him, but she wasn't strong enough, so they waited for them to catch up. Once they arrived, they both suggested leaving him behind, a surprising and out of character thing for them to do, however, after realising Eliza wasn't leaving without him, lifted the lamp off of him as zombies sped up so as to finally get a solid meal. As they were running from the quickening hoard, Peggy tripped. Angelica wasn't having that so she yelled at Alex and Eliza, "Go- go! S _hit, just run!_ We'll meet up at camp!" Alex and Eliza turned into an alleyway, and never saw them again.

        Eliza died a few weeks later when when she had gotten sick, not bitten, but something in her had just stopped- which was better for sure. It was completely unavoidable, but at least she died knowing for sure that she was loved.

        After her death, he walked on his lonesome for a while, before meeting a couple, a woman, and a man. Their names were Thomas, James, Maria, and Burr. He didn't stay for long with them, as they always seemed to try and find something to rag on him about. He made the mistake of mentioning Eliza once, and they teased him about how he couldn't keep a woman. All except Maria of course, who he had many conversations with, and she told him about how when the zombies broke out, she 'accidentally' shot her abusive husband in combat, which he considered respectable.

        Alexander had a few friendly conversations with Burr, as well, but these were few and far between, as he was only nice without James or Thomas around. He could write for hours about how awful the three of them were, but he decided not to risk a wrist cramp for  _them_. Maria and his relationship stayed strictly friendly, he wasn't ready for another relationship. Not yet, anyways.

      Aftex almost immediately after ran into a different trio. A Frenchman, a Tailor, and a Senator's Son, and he fit right in. Of course, it took a minute, and the only reason he was accepted in the first place was because he, quite literally, fell into their lives. By this, I mean he miscalculated a jump and landed in the garbage in the alleyway they were hiding from zombies in. At first, they were all very tense around each other, but they warmed up quickly. 

        After leaving Maria and the Trio ™, he almost immediately ran into three other different people, which he had to say, was an interesting development once he realised the amount of groups of threes. The first one he saw, 

        Alex had a hard time trusting them, and gaining trust. At first, it was the fact that he pretty much fell from the sky, and when he crawled out, he had a gun to his face and a question in his ears. He was wary of Hercules, because he was the one who shoved the gun in his face. However, he figured, after a moment of hanging out around them, Lafayette could be equally as bloodthirsty. Laurens always seemed to hang back, letting them raise hell as he cleared the stragglers, which, he admits, could be impressive in it's own right. 

        After the dumpster incident, the problem became that he was quiet, which was, admittedly, not often a complaint that he got. He had figured they wanted him quiet, so he had stayed quiet. It was during a silly argument between Lafayette and Hercules that he had spoken more than was typical of anyone.

        They had all paused in their movements, and Alexander had thought something was wrong, but he was surprised when Lafayette continued the conversation with Alex, mostly about cats compared to dogs, as was the topic of the argument.  _Finally_ , they were only really worried about where he had come from, as he didn't often speak about anything on the topic of home. The three of them had been close friends _years_  prior to the apocalypse, and knew each other's stories by heart. But Alex was foreign, and that spooked them all a little.

        He remembers, that there was one conversation between him and Laurens, started because of a slip of the tongue. "I miss my mom," was all he had said, but it was so much to Laurens. 

        "What was she like?" Laurens wasn't about to miss an opportunity.

        "Hm?"

        "Your mom, what was she like?"

        "Oh, well..." It had taken him a minute, it was always difficult to talk about her, "She was very pretty, for a while, but that isn't why I loved her as much as I did. Thick or thin, happy or sad, she was always there. She sacrificed so much, and that barely includes the fact that she birthed me-" he sat up to emphasize his point, Laurens had forgotten they were lying down, he figured, because he seemed surprised, " _hell-_  she sold her body for our wellbeing... and..." his words died off as he remembered that her caring nature had killed her.

        Laurens sat up as well, "No, no... I think I can get close. I had a younger sister, who sounds a lot like your mom. I had other siblings too, and we acted basically more like parents to them then our parents ever did. I can get it."

        Alex looked over at Laurens, a mixture a gratefulness, and said, "Thanks for letting me talk about it."

        "No problem..." After a moment, Alex got tired of the silence. So he asked the one thing he knew John would enjoy, "What's the difference between a tortoise and a turtle?"

        "You meaN TO TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW? Okay, so-"

        Alex enjoyed talking with his friends. Lafayette was very kind, and very,  _very_  tall. Alex found he liked standing next to John, as he seemed  _slightly_  less small when standing next to him. It was pleasant being with them. He particularly liked the fact that they had a bunker. It wasn't necessarily their home, but they never strayed too far. One day, Laf had asked him if he'd ever had a crepe, and admittedly, for the apocalypse, definitely one of the more, 'what do you mean there's zombies?' type conversation, but it was nice.

        After a while Alex had warmed up to all of them, and was back to himself. Though, he only ever truly  _talked_  with John. It sounded cliche, but he did really like John, though he wasn't sure in what way. With all of this, it was a surprise, to say the least, when they were ambushed by a hoard of zombies- they had no time to plan, there were too many, and they had too few bullets.  _Finally_ , he thought,  _finally I can do my part._

        "Laf, Herc, John, just- just run!" It took a minute for them to all comprehend, as they had stopped on top of a car to rest before the hoard. "Get to the bunker- hide, don-" he was crying, but they had them surrounded, he had made his decision,  _If I distract the zombies with myself, they won't get to John. They won't get to Laf or Herc,_  "don't try to save me, I'll follow if I can, but I don't think four will make it in ti-me- I thin- I think one of us," Laf nodded, regretfully, he understood, "I think one of us has to stay behind," he was breaking up, tearfully, Hercules finally nodded- but John wasn't budging.

        "No- we,  _we can't- no, we wo **n't**  leave you_." John was surprisingly held together.

        "I may be wrong bu-" the zombies are too close, " _run!_ " And all four take off, Alex following slightly behind them, but still there. They were so close, until a turn away from the bunker when Alex is grabbed from behind. The other three turn, but Alex won't let them die- won't let them try to save him. 

        "Keep going," Alex makes eye contact with Hercules, "please!"

         Hercules grabs the back of John’s shirt and shoves him through the hall, away from the crowd of undead coming down the stairs. “Get in the bunker!”

        - and Alexander remained alone at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> READ SAVVVY7's FIC FIRST. 
> 
> I mean, a bit late now, but technically early?
> 
> Whatever. READ IT ENJOY IT.


End file.
